


Constellations and Stars

by CaitynotaCat



Series: Critical Role Drabbles [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Constellations, F/M, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitynotaCat/pseuds/CaitynotaCat
Summary: So many beautiful stars on this adorable date.





	

The fire crackled under a brilliant star-filled sky. Vex was lying next to Percy, head resting on his chest and his arm around her. She pointed up toward a cluster of stars, "Doesn't that one look familiar?" She traced the outline she saw with her finger - making a crude gun. 

Percy chuckled. "Absolutely not, dear. But there's one right here that I'm sure you'd love." He pointed at a constellation in the form of a bear with an archer. A light slap hit his chest before he could finish his outline. 

We're looking for new constellations, Percy. Not the Huntress." Vex always took her little games so seriously; it was one of those things Percy loved about her. 

"It is a new one," Percy insisted. "The Huntress isn't even out tonight, she's hidden for another week. And a ranger should know things like this." 

She comes out from the Fall Equinox to the Spring one. Last week was Fall-" Vex broke off to see Percy's shit eating grin and slapped him again. "You jackass!"

Percy's deep laugh filled their little clearing. "What can I say? She reminds me of you, my favorite."

Vex stretched up to plant a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips. "Do you want to see your constellation then?"

The rest of the night passed peacefully until, finally, hours later, the two fell asleep, cuddled together for warmth and comfort. 

 


End file.
